


The Last Goodbye

by AG_TC



Category: Bumblebee movie (2018), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Interspecies Romance, Kissing, Love Confessions, Robophilia, Xenophilia, au i guess where they kissed at the end, really i just wanted these guys to kiss at the end of the movie, they really should have, this takes place like right at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AG_TC/pseuds/AG_TC
Summary: I really wanted Bumblebee and Charlie to kiss at the end of Bumblebee, but they didn't so I wrote a fanfiction about Charlie and Bumblebee kissing at the end of Bumblebee





	The Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to girlfromthemojave, whose fanfiction reminded me that it was not only I who wanted these two to kiss

“This is it, Bee,” Charlie whispered. 

 

The yellow Volkswagen had stopped at the edge of a cliff overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge. Charlie reluctantly took her hands off of her friend’s steering wheel, opened the door and stepped outside. The sea breeze ruffled the girl’s wavy hair, and Charlie could almost feel the salty droplets hitting her face and her hair. She waited for Bumblebee to drive down to the bridge, but he didn’t. Instead, he thrust his door open. An upbeat song began playing on his radio.

“Let’s go!” the song roared, then Bumblebee’s radio buzzed off. Charlie stumbled back in surprise, her heart suddenly swelling with hope. If she went with Bumblebee, she wouldn’t have say goodbye! But almost as soon as it came, that hope disintegrated; fizzling out like bubbles in a bottle of coke. As much as she didn’t want to leave him, she couldn’t stay with Bumblebee. She had a family- a mom and a half-brother whom she loved, and who loved her. She had a future in trade school, fixing cars just like her father once had. And as much as she loved Bumblebee, she couldn’t just leave everything behind- not when she’d just discovered the joy of having all of it. 

 

“No… Bee, I…” Charlie stared at that open door, swallowing. It was tempting. She hadn’t even said goodbye yet and already her heart was breaking. “I can’t go. I have to stay. I have to stay here.” Bumblebee paused for a moment. Though the Transformer didn’t speak, she could feel an air of incredulousness coming from under his hood. When he realized she was serious, she could almost feel the shock running through his circuits herself. Bumblebee immediately transformed. The shape of the Beetle shifted and changed before Charlie’s eyes, becoming something entirely new. In less than five seconds, a humanoid robot stood before her. 

 

Bee kneeled down to be at Charlie’s height. His eyes were frantic, and with a slight staticky noise, he switched his radio on. “But-” he buzzed, swapping through different radio stations in order to communicate. “Charlie…”   
  
Charlie smiled and reached up to Bumblebee’s face, placing her palm against his metal cheek. She smiled, but she couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down her own cheeks. “I’m sorry, Bumblebee. I’m going to miss you.” 

Bumblebee’s eyes were soft and sad. He leaned his face into her hand gently, careful not to hurt her, and closed his big blue eyes. When he leaned back, Charlie tried to pull away, but Bee grasped her hand before she could- gently of course. 

 

“But- Charlie…” Bee said. “You’re- my world.” 

 

And Charlie’s heart skipped a beat. 

 

“You mean- so- much to me. I want you- by my- side.” Bumblebee made a hissing, wheezing noise that had to be a sigh, and Charlie couldn’t help it anymore. With a sob, Charlie leapt up to Bumblebee’s face, grasping him in a hug. The Transformer was certainly surprised by the sudden action, but he leaned into Charlie’s body, wrapping his arms around her- and taking care not to actually squeeze. Charlie was pressed tightly against Bee, tears rolling down her cheeks. They rolled their way into the grille on the front of his face- where his mouth would be. To him, they felt cold and wet- not unpleasant, but definitely strange. 

 

Stranger still was what happened next. By the will of something, seemingly beyond her own control, Charlie pressed her lips to that grille- the same one her tears had been a moment ago. In the midst of her passion, Charlie realized exactly what she’d done- and how awkward and embarrassing it felt. She pulled away, the taste of grease and oil on her lips and her brown eyes huge and wide. 

 

“Oh- Bee, I’m s-” Bee didn’t even allow her to finish. With a massive static whine, the huge Transformer pressed his grille once again to her lips. He nuzzled the eighteen-year-old’s face, seemingly preoccupied with kissing every inch of her. His radio whined and crackled, unable to find accurate words for what he felt inside of him.

 

“Bee-” Charlie laughed. “Bee, come on!” She pressed a hand against the yellow Transformer’s face, trying to free herself from his relentless affections. He paused gently hoping that he hadn’t hurt her. 

 

“I’ve kept you long enough,” she finished. Bumblebee seemed to sense the truth in her words. His eyelids drooped in sadness. “Oh, don’t look at me like that,” she laughed. “We’ve wasted too much time together already.” 

 

Charlie stepped closer to Bumblebee, grasping his hand. 

 

“I’ll never forget you, Bee.” 

 

“I won’t- forget you- either,” Bee replied in his mishmashed chorus of voices. “Thank you for helping me. Find my. Voice,” 

 

“You’re welcome, Bee,” Charlie smiled. 

 

She watched as Bumblebee took off, running on foot for the first couple of steps and then morphing seamlessly into a yellow Camaro with stripes.   
  
“What?!” she cried after him. “You mean you could have been a Camaro this whole time?!” Charlie watched as the Camaro- her friend- revved his engine and sped off along the bridge. She smiled. This might be goodbye for now, but not for forever. Charlie knew one thing for certain; after a kiss like that, she was going to see Bumblebee again. 

  
  



End file.
